


Ghost of a Time

by PeriwinklePorcelaindoll13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blood, Fluff, I'm sorry Hau!, I'm sorry that I hurt my baby, M/M, Pre-endgameish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriwinklePorcelaindoll13/pseuds/PeriwinklePorcelaindoll13
Summary: Summary: Hau wants to go find Moon a helpful Pokemon and takes Gladion with him. Bad Times ensue.





	Ghost of a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “What are you trying to do, give yourself a concussion?”
> 
> Pairing: Gladion X Hau
> 
> Word Count: 1868 words
> 
> Rating: T (one cuss word and violence)
> 
> Tags: Hau, Gladion, Moon (mentioned), Haunter, Gengar, blood, fluff, Mimikyu, I’m sorry that I hurt my baby Hau! Hala Pre-end gameish.
> 
> Title: Ghost of a Time
> 
> Summary: Hau wants to go find Moon a helpful Pokemon and takes Gladion with him. Bad Times ensue.
> 
> Repost from my tumblr

I looked back at Gladion with a smile. “Well let’s get going Gladion.”

“Hau, Moon is doing something dangerous and here we are, doing what exactly?” Gladion asked.

“Well, I’m glad you asked. We’re going to be getting Moon something useful.” I replied as we stepped foot onto route 14.

“Okay, what are we getting her?” Gladion inquires.

“A Pokemon.” I laugh.

“You dragged me out to this island, away from my training, to find a Pokemon.” Gladion deadpanned.

“Well, when you say it like that it sounds silly. We’re not just trying to find any Pokemon.” I began, “Have you ever heard of the Pokemon Mimikyu?”

“Mimikyu?” he asks.

“Yep, Moon and I both had to take on a Mimikyu for Acerola’s Island Challenge. But that Pokemon was super strong and had a special ability. The first hit didn’t hurt it at all. Well I think that Moon will be super duper grateful to have that on her team.” I explain.

“Geez, so you do think, huh?” Gladion states.

“Of course I do.” I reply as we step up the incline to the abandoned thrifty megamart. I take a breath and slowly let it out. “Honestly though this place freaks me out a bit.” I explain scratching the back of my head.

“That’s what I’m here for isn’t it.” Gladion sighs. I nod with a nervous laugh. “Well let’s get this over with then.” Gladion remarks. When we step in a chill runs down my spine, and I feel as though I’m being watched. I reach for Raichu’s Pokeball and then think better of it. Psychic is weak to Ghost, after all. I reach out to Primarina’s Pokeball instead. Gripping it is reassuring in a way. I catch Gladion’s eyes as he looks slightly worried.

“I’m okay, just felt like someone’s watching me.” I state. Gladion steps closer to me and looks around.

“Do you still feel that way?” he asks narrowing his eyes. I nod grabbing onto his jacket with my left hand and tightened my grip on Primarina’s Pokeball.

“We should probably keep looking…” I remark tugging on his jacket. He moves his opposite hand on top the the one tugging on his jacket. I relax a bit, but still feel wary. I catch sight of a shadow ball right before it gets to us. Thinking quickly I push Gladion to the side and take the full brunt of the attack.

Before I know it I’m flying backwards and into the wall. I expect my head to hit the wall, but I come to a sudden stop and look back to see a Haunter with a large grin. I’m lifted into the air by the Haunter and it chuckles. Its friend the Gengar that must have sent to shadow ball meets us halfway. I struggle suddenly remembering the entry on Gengar and Haunter. I watch Gladion start to stand up and boy does he look angry.

“Are you a fucking idiot!” he yells up at me. The Gengar and Haunter look down at him with a laugh. I look down to catch a movement of something gray behind Gladion. I almost yell before I watch it vanish a second later. The next second the Haunter behind me lets out a pained screech and I’m caught by a psychic attack. Slowly I’m lowered to the ground while Gladion just stares. I look at the Mimikyu in front of me. It’s the color of ash and I’m surprised. As it uses a protect to keep all three of us safe.

I throw out my Flareon and Gladion throws out Null. “Flareon fire fang on Haunter.” I order.

“Null, pursuit.” Gladion states. They follow the orders, but I am thrown against a wall with a shadow punch moments later. My head collides with the wall hard, and I am seeing stars.

“Hau!” Gladion shouts. I take a shaky breath and stand with a smile.

“I’m f-fine.” I reply. “Mimikyu can you get me back over there please?” Mimikyu wraps me in a psychic and I am brought gently back to Gladion’s side.

“You’re bleeding.” Gladion exclaims. I move my hand up to my head and sure enough there is blood. I catch sight of a shadow ball aimed at Gladion, and react immediately. I reach out and push him aside again as I’m thrown back for a second time with a call of his name. This time my vision spots and I almost black out.

“Flareon, you know what to do.” I call out over the throbbing in my head. I watch as Mimikyu runs back to me and protects me from further harm as Gladion, Null, and Flareon fight with the Haunter and Gengar. As soon as they go down Gladion rushes to my slumped form and gets on his knees beside me.

“What are you trying to do, give yourself a concussion!?” is the first thing he says to me.

“Not exactly my intentions. I just wanted to protect you.” I smile.

“You idiot, I was worried the entire time.” Gladion frowned. I couldn’t help the light laugh.

“I thought you were too cool for feelings, Mr. Edgelord.” I tease.

“Hau, this isn’t a joke. I was genuinely worried for you.” he states.

“Heh, I thought you hated me.” I can feel the tears.

“Hate you? You really are an idiot. I care about you way too much.” he claims. The smile slowly fades until it’s trembling and I fully start crying. Gladion’s eyes go wide and he reaches a hand out and places it on my shoulder. “Hau…?” he asks. I throw my arms around his neck and cry into his shoulder. The movement jostled my head, but I feel numb to the pain right now.

“I thought it was unrequited and was going to do anything in my power to protect you, even at the cost of my own life.” I sniffled.

“Unrequited…? Wait, what?” Gladion’s eyes go wide.

“I really do like you a lot Gladion.” I smile with wet eyes. He gingerly wraps his arms around me.

“I like you a lot Hau.” he whispers. We stay there until I meet eyes with the Mimikyu and my Flareon. Flareon nuzzles his Pokeball and I nod returning him. The Mimikyu quirks it’s head and waddles to me. It nuzzles my hand and I bring my hand up to pet it.

“Would you like to come with us?” I ask the Mimikyu.

“Mimi…. Kyu!” it exclaims. I smile holding out a Luxury Ball to it. It clicks it open and lets me catch it. I smile at the Mimikyu inside the Pokeball.

“No offense to Moon, but I love this little guy too much to give it away.” I tell Gladion.

“It makes sense, Mimikyu and you seemed to form a deep bond from the beginning.” Gladion remarks. I laugh and fall forward feeling weak all of a sudden. “Hau!” Gladion exclaims.

“Sorry to bother you, but do you think you could get me some medical aid.” I ask. Gladion gently picks me up and quickly carries me to the nearby Pokemon center. Nurse Joy looks me over and lets Gladion in the room with me upon my insistence.

“You have a concussion.” Nurse Joy states. I take a look at Gladion who has a slightly frustrated look on his face directed towards me. I let out an airy chuckle.

“Looks like I was trying to give myself a concussion.” I remark. Gladion lets out a short laugh. I at least have the decency to look embarrassed.

“I’m going to release you, because it isn’t that serious surprisingly. Mr. Gladion will you accompany him home and make sure he gets rest and doesn’t do anything that strenuous or dangerous until you get him evaluated again and cleared?” she asks.

“Of course.” Gladion nods.

“Okay I will give you all the information you’ll need on how to care for him. Gladion nods and they walk out of the room. I cross my arms. Now what do I get Moon? I guess I could give her some revives and full potions she likes those. She’s gonna need them when she comes back from getting the Legendary Pokemon’s assistance. I start to muse about things more when Gladion comes in.

“Hey.” he remarks.

“Hey.” I smile.

“Let’s get you out of here, white does not suit you.” Gladion states. I let out a small chuckle.

“It smells funny. I wouldn’t mind leaving.” I reply. That gets Gladion to let out a small laugh.

“C’mon then.” Gladion extends his hand and I grab it. He helps me out of bed and I try to get my balance with Gladion helping me. We walk outside and he helps me get onto a Charizard, and gets on behind me. He holds on to me so I don’t fall. We get off at Melemele Island in Iki Town. He takes me home and explains to Hala what happened. Hala sighs and nods.

“Of course Hau would do that.” he states.

“That’s Hau for you.” Gladion nods.

“I’m counting on you Gladion to keep Hau in line while I go and do my duties.” Hala stated.

“Yes, sir.” Gladion nodes. I can’t help the laugh that bubbles in my throat and I laugh.

“You don’t have to call him sir, Gladion.” I choke out over laughter.

“He’s right, I’m just good ol’ Hala.” Hala states. 

“Okay, then yes, Hala, I will take care of Hau while you’re out.” Gladion stated.

“Good, I trust you then.” Hala nods. “Hau, be good.”

“I’m not a kid. I can stay out of trouble.” I protest. They both give me looks of disbelief.

“Really, Hau?” Hala states, “What about that time you-” he started.

“You promised we wouldn’t talk about that again.” I interrupted with an embarrassed face.

“But your friend hasn’t heard about the time you and Tapu Koko decided to pull pranks because you were bored.” Hala teased. I groan and put my face in my hands.

“I want to hear this.” Gladion perked up.

“Well, it was just last year and those two decided while I was out on one of my duties that they were bored. Well they moved things all around in the house and lined the wooden stage with Pokebeans. When I came back I caught him and Tapu Koko, but I couldn’t even be mad at them.” Hala recounted.

I crossed my arms and turned away from them both as Gladion and Hala laughed. “That’s just great.” Gladion finally remarked.

“It was the best.” Hala nodded then looked at the clock. “Oh, would you look at the time, I need to get going. Be good.” Hala waved as he left. I kept turned away from him.

“Oh, come on it was a cute story.” Gladion teased.

“No, it’s embarrassing.” I shoot back with a pout. Gladion shook his head.

“Everything about you is adorable, cute, and perfect to me.” Gladion stated.

“I never thought I’d hear those words uttered from your lips.” I mumbled. As I leaned towards him. He wrapped his arms around me, and held me for awhile. Slowly we fell asleep like that in content happiness.


End file.
